The White Devil
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: He was the new demon overlord. She was a princess who could use magic. He was saved by her. She became his one and only obsession. 10027 Fem!Tsuna


If you were to ask the demon lord Byakuran Gesso what he hated the most in the world, it would be the feeling of being weak.

He was a duke in hell and he finally defeated the demon queen Sephiria though he himself found her name ironic for her position.

The queen had only ruled hell for a few thousand years after killing the former king who for the life of him, Byakuran can never recall much. To be honest, the white haired duke found Queen Sephiria more powerful and more challenging.

Byakuran never backs down from any challenge and power was something he desired. It was only trickery that he managed to defeat the queen who Byakuran found out to be dying herself.

"_What you want would never be yours, King Byakuran," the former queen said amusedly despite her body disappearing and her very life essence being absorbed by him. "In your foolishness, you shall learn why I was called the Damned Queen."_

"_Oh? Here I thought that it was because you were ruling over us… angel," Byakuran retorted earning grim laughter from the other._

"_Angel? You jest now. Despite my aura, I assure you that I am a spawn of the first who fell from grace. I am a demon through and through."_

_Now that caught Byakuran's attention, "Oh? I heared that you got the throne by killing your own father."_

"_It was imprudent of him to play god or his yearning for the paradise above sagacious. You are different from father but still a fool."_

"_Really?" Byakuran raised his brows though still annoyed at her. "I defeated you now, former queen. I am now the ruler of this realm!"_

_A wicked smile morphed from her beautiful face, "Did you not wonder why no one had challenged me, _King_?" she called his title in a mocking way "Whoever slays me gets cursed in turn."_

He was injured by the blast of her magic.

Magic so strong and potent that made him hunger for more.

If this was her curse, it was a temporary one.

He might be vulnerable now but he would be more powerful after his recovery.

Right now, he needed his rest.

* * *

When Byakuran returned to the realm of consciousness, he found himself in a nice looking room decorated in gold and amber. He was in a soft bed fit for a royal.

"Mr. Kitty, are you awake?" warm brown eyes by a rather cute brunette around ten peered into his purple ones. "Look, Chrome! He's awake!"

"I see_ it_, princess," Chrome, a purple haired woman said tensely. "Perhaps we should put him back now. He can heal himself."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Kufufufu" a man who looked like Chrome laughed though glared at him "Because he's the devil, _my_ princess."

"Oh"

Byakuran never understood why her reaction was bland. Shouldn't she scream in fear? Then again he reasoned that the girl was used to it seeing as she was with Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, two powerful demons in their own right.

"Hello then," the girl smiled at him brightly even if he couldn't reply as he was borrowing the body of a white kitten "I'm Tsunayuki di Vongola. Nice to meet you!"

Power and magic flowed with the child that it took his self-control not to harm her. His eyes met hers.

Eyes full of warmth and innocence.

He wanted her but he can wait.

* * *

The next time he saw her was that she was a woman in bloom.

She was more powerful than the cute child he remembered.

And what a great beauty she was, fit to be his consort and lover.

And all that it takes to have her is to destroy her beloved Vongola

_Tsunayuki Gesso_

Yes, he lusted after her.

He would be his queen.

* * *

Byakuran yearned for something more that he yearned for Tsunayuki. All his attempts to woo her ended up failing.

She ran away from Vongola kingdom to Namimori.

Silly Tsunayuki…. Even with her friendship with the twin demons, couldn't she understand that she was his?

"_What you want would never be yours, King Byakuran."_

"_What you want would never be yours, King Byakuran,"_

"_What you want would never be yours,"_

"_What you want would never be yours,"_

"_You want would never be yours"_

"_You want would never be yours"_

"_Never be yours,"_

"_Never be yours "_

_**Never be yours**_

That blasted Sephiria…. Byakuran would prove to her that what he wants would be his.

Even if he had to destroy worlds.

Even if it took forever

Tsunayuki would be his!

"Byakuran-sama," Blubell, his servant who was a witch who bounded herself to him for her to retain her youth, called "Today is her trial."

* * *

Byakuran frowned when he saw her hair cut short. He would kill the one who did it.

He loved her silky hair, imagining his hands running them and smelling her scent of roses and vanilla.

She was being burned.

Oh how he loved her hateful glare.

She knew it was him!

"Boo Byakuran-sama!" Blubell pouted as they watch Tsunayuki's display of magic to escape her death. She was impressed with the doves. "You're still obsessed with her."

The white haired demon smirked as he put marshmallows into his mouth. The white feathers his beloved Tsunayuki left was enchanting.

"Is that so?" he asked his servant who nodded, his vision not missing two crows who followed the doves.

"Eh, if that is what Byakuran-sama wants," Bluebell shrugged and accepted the marshmallow her master gave to her.

As long as she would not be alone anymore, she would always follow her Byakuran-sama because he promised to be her nii-sama!

* * *

"You should have accepted me, Tsunayuki." Byakuran loomed over the petite figure in the glass casket. Her skin pale but her expression was peaceful "Then you do not need to die."

Always, he sent her his love

Always, she rejected them

She finally sealed him

He cursed her a short life in turn

"I loved you, Tsunayuki. You should have been my queen." He then grinned "I would find you Tsunayuki. No matter who you've become. I marked you and you will never live more that twenty lest you accept me as your husband and lord… until we met again"

* * *

**A/N:**

If you could tell, yes this was supposed to be a prequel of my story Witch but I consider this a scrap of sorts.

Here's an overview:

Byakuran developed an obsession for Tsunayuki which was greatly influenced by Sephiria's curse but he never acknowledged that. He would rather kill her rather than to see her with anybody else.

Bluebell was the real witch who killed Timoteo di Vongola, Tsunayuki's grandfather and the King of Vongola. She only framed Tsunayuki but this is only in Namimori, not in any other kingdoms per Byakuran's order.

Tsunayuki di Vongola is the heiress of the Vongola Throne after her three legitimate uncles died in a power struggle. Her mother was Adona "Nana" di Vongola, who gave up her claim, married Ieyasu Sawada who actually has a bigger claim to the throne (save his daughter) given he was descended from the first king of Vongola.

Chrome and Mukuro are demons who were fond of Tsunayuki despite not having their contracts with her. They hate Byakuran for obvious reasons.

Tsunayuki did not die directly but returned to her kingdom as queen. She was the best ruler but she was scared to love again due to her experience. She rejected suitors, even her 'uncle' Xanxus. Officialy, she died at twenty due to an illness but in truth it was because of Byakuran's curse when sealing him.


End file.
